


Good Morning, Commander

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2008-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm finds a creative way to wake up the Commander. PWP





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I was thinking of a good way to wake your lover up when this came to me. I know, more than likely already done, but I don't really care. Read and enjoy.  


* * *

Commander Trip Tucker woke to a mouth gently sucking on the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. He snapped his eyes open to stare at the brown haired head that was resting between his legs. The long graceful fingers of Lieutenant Malcolm Reed wrapped around his cock, stroking, and Tucker closed his eyes again, biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning.

The talented mouth and tongue replaced the fingers, and Tuckerâ€™s hips bucked in response. The mouth sucked and licked his cock, bobbing up and down on the hard shaft. The fingers made their way up Tuckerâ€™s chest, massaging as they went, finally reaching his nipples, rolling the peaks.

â€œMal!â€ Tucker gasped, his own hand fisting in his loverâ€™s hair, as Reed gave his cock one more loving lick, before helping Tucker to turn over on his stomach. That talented tongue trailed its way from the base of Tuckerâ€™s neck to his ass. He waited with baited breath, for it to slip between the checks of his ass, and find his opening. He gasped as the tongue began to swirl its way around the puckered entrance, before it slipped inside. He moaned at the loss of Reedâ€™s mouth, only to moan louder when a single lube coated finger pushed inside him. He had no idea what had gotten into his lover this morning, but what ever it was, he like it. A second finger entered him, stretching and scissoring inside him.

Behind him he could hear Reedâ€™s pants quicken, and Tucker thrust his ass further in the air, â€œMalâ€¦â€ he moaned, making his want clear.

The hands slipped away from him, and he felt Reedâ€™s body move to straddle him. The head of Reedâ€™s cock nudged his entrance and then slipped inside. Both men moaned in unison. Reed thrust all the way inside his lover, until his balls were resting against Tuckerâ€™s ass. Holding himself still so he could get himself back under control, Reed breathed heavily against the back of Tuckerâ€™s neck, sending chills down the southernerâ€™s spine.

With a moan, Reed pulled out of his loverâ€™s hot tight body, only to thrust back in quickly. The men set a fast hard pace, their moans filling the cabin, the friction of Reedâ€™s cock in his ass made Tuckerâ€™s breathe come in wanton pants, and his brain turn to mush.

Reedâ€™s hand reached around to pump Tuckerâ€™s cock in time with his thrust. Tucker gasped and his body tensed, before he came, spilling his seed over Reedâ€™s hand, his ass muscleâ€™s clenching around Reedâ€™s cock. Reed thrust into Tuckerâ€™s body twice more, before he stilled, emptying himself into the willing body.

Both men collapsed onto the bed. Reed pulled his softening cock form inside Tucker, and Tucker rolled over onto his back. They lay there, panting, Reedâ€™s head resting on Tuckerâ€™s chest, Tuckerâ€™s hand playing with the soft hair.

After a moment, Reed pushed himself up on to his elbows, to look down on his lover, â€œGood morning.â€

Tucker smiled, â€œGood morninâ€™ indeed.â€ he said pulling the smaller man in for a kiss,

â€œWhat a way to wake up.â€

â€œGlad you liked it.â€ Reed said, before he stretched like a large cat, the lithe body rippling with the hidden strength of the Armory officer. He stood, headed for the bathroom. He stopped and turned around, leaning over Tucker, their mouths only inches apart.

Tucker leaned up to capture Reedâ€™s mouth with his own. Tongues fought for dominance, and Tucker fisted a hand in Reedâ€™s hair, before Reed pulled away.

â€œSenior officer meeting in 40 minutes, love.â€ he said, giving his lover a mischievous grin, before he continued his trek to the bathroom, laughing to himself as Tucker groaned and fell back on to the bed.


End file.
